Janji
by yondie93 is yonchan
Summary: Walau dunia ini luas, walau aku menutup mata. Kita mulai dari awal, membuat sesuatu yang baru. Warning inside. Happy Fujoshi's Independence Day '09! Yeah, I'm Yonchan XD


Happy Fujoshi Independence Day '09! Akhirnya fanfic khususnya jadi juga setelah melewati berbagai macam halangan dan rintangan (males, kering ide, sibuk pesantren, dan lain-lain). Maafkan saya kalau fic ini abal dan ceritanya mirip sinetron. Abisnya saya dapet inspirasi dari lagunya An Cafe yang BondS ~ Kizuna, trus keinget Miku yang nangis pas konser terakhirnya Bou, jadinya ya begini ini...

...Dan saya juga nggak tahu apa maksud puisi yang saya tulis di fic ini. Saya cuma asal ketik. *gampared*

**Summary:  
**Walau dunia ini luas, walau aku menutup mata. Kita mulai dari awal, membuat sesuatu yang baru.

**Warning:  
**AU, shounen-ai SasuNaru, double POV. Special fic for Fujoshi's Independence Day '09. Don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer:  
**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
BondS ~ Kizuna © Antique Cafe / An Café  
Janji © yaoiismyobsession

* * *

_Hitunglah dengan jarimu  
Berapa orang yang masuk kategori penting dalam hidupmu?  
Singkirkan perhiasan yang tak perlu  
Sisakan apa yang kau butuhkan_

_

* * *

  
_

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, 16 tahun. Sudah dua tahun ini aku sekelas dengannya di Konoha Gakuen ini. Dia merupakan anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha. Setahuku, yang namanya Uchiha itu pastilah, kaya, pintar, dan digandrungi banyak wanita karena ketampanannya.

Tapi mau sepintar atau seganteng apapun Sasuke itu, aku tetap tidak suka padanya. Kenapa katamu? Itu karena dia adalah orang arogan, sombong, dingin, dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda. Bahkan aku pernah melihat dia membuang coklat dari para wanita saat valentine! Aku saja hanya dapat satu, sementara dia yang dapat banyak malah dibuang! Dasar kejam, manusia kurang ajar! Apakah kau tak tahu seberapa sakit hati wanita-wanita itu, hah?!

...Ugh, maaf, aku terbawa emosi.

Oh, apa perlu aku beritahu kalau aku sering bertengkar dengannya? Hei hei, jangan salahkan aku! Asal kau tahu, setiap kami adu mulut atau adu jotos, dia yang memulainya! Aku bicara apa, dia mengejek, emosiku naik, kami pun bertengkar. Kami pernah berkelahi di atap sekolah, padahal saat itu istirahat siang, otomatis di atap sedang ramai oleh sebagian warga sekolah yang sedang menikmati makan siang. Satu tragedi dimana saat itu aku sedang di atas angin dan hampir berhasil memukul wajahnya, beberapa orang berusaha untuk menahanku. Sialnya aku malah terdorong dan...

Tak usah kulanjutkan. Yang pasti aku benci padanya. Dia menyebalkan!

Menyebalkan...

Iya kan?

Tapi seberapa sering pun aku mengatainya orang menyebalkan, Sasuke tetap bersarang di memori otakku yang hanya sebesar telur ayam ini.

* * *

_Apakah kau sadar kapan terakhir kali kau merasa sakit?  
Walaupun kau tidak mau bicara, kau tidak ingin sendiri  
Sama sepertiku_

_

* * *

  
_

Oh, kau ingin tahu lebih lengkap tentang orang paling ribut sesekolah? Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, 16 tahun. Selama dua tahun satu kelas bersamanya, aku tetap menganggapnya anak kecil. Mengapa, kau bilang? Itu karena sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil. Ceroboh, sok keren, kekanakan, padahal dia itu bodoh. Belum lagi obsesinya terhadap ramen. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa terobsesi dengan makanan tidak sehat itu.

Aku baru tahu ada manusia seribut dan sekanakan itu hidup di muka bumi ini. Bisa dibilang, hampir tiap hari aku dan Naruto bertengkar dan terlibat adu fisik hanya karena permasalahan sepele. Oke, aku memang tak pandai bicara, namun maksudku hanya mencoba memberitahunya agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Bayangkan saja, saat valentine dia memarahiku hanya karena membuang coklat. Heh, bukannya itu wajar kalau seseorang membuang sesuatu yang tidak diperlukan bahkan tidak disukainya? Kalau dia menginginkan coklat-coklat itu, harusnya dia bilang dari awal. Aku ikhlas kok memberikan semua coklat untuknya.

Tragedi di atap sekolah? Geez, baiklah, aku ceritakan kalau kau memaksa. Saat itu istirahat siang. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa kami bertengkar untuk kesekian kalinya. Yang kuingat hanya saat aku mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki Naruto adalah manusia barbar layaknya monster lepas dari kandang, dan tiba-tiba pipiku terasa panas. Ya, Naruto menghajarku.

Kami saling tukar tinju, dilihat oleh sebagian warga sekolah yang kebetulan sedang di atap. Naruto berhasil di atas angin, tiba-tiba sebagian ada yang mencoba menghalanginya. Namun entah se-tidak beruntung-nya Dobe itu, dia terdorong dan...

Yah...

Pokoknya sejak itu, kami jarang bertatap muka. Dia menghindariku. Sedikit rasa di hati kalau aku merindukannya.

Rindu menghajar wajahnya yang bodoh, tentu saja.

* * *

_Lindungilah apa yang telah kau miliki  
Kau bisa menjadi sampah yang tidak berharga  
Jangan khianati janjimu_

_

* * *

  
_

Aku bukan penguntit, juga bukan pengintip. Aku juga bukan salah satu anggota _fansclub_-nya yang setiap kali melihatnya akan berteriak-teriak tak jelas sambil berusaha melemparkan ciuman jarak jauh. Aku bahkan bukan Hinata yang pemalu dan selalu terbata-bata dalam bicara.

Tapi kenapa aku menghindarinya sejak kejadian di atap itu, aku tidak tahu. Setiap kali melihat Teme itu, aku menemukan diriku bersembunyi dibalik obyek yang bisa menutupi diriku dengan sempurna. Bukan takut atau apa, hanya saja darah ini berdesir di dada, jantung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Aku tidak memvonis diriku memiliki kelainan jantung hanya karena sosok Uchiha Sasuke di depan sana.

Aku lupa berapa lama aku menghindarinya. Hanya saja suatu hari saat pulang sekolah, tiba-tiba dia menghadangku di gerbang sekolah dan meraih lenganku, menyeretku entah kemana. Aku merasa tidak punya dosa terhadapnya, tapi kenapa dia menarikku seperti itu?! Lenganku jadi sakit, aku yakin pasti cengkramannya akan meninggalkan bekas.

Teme membawaku ke taman yang agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil berlarian di tengah taman itu. Benar saja, saat kulihat lenganku ada bekas cengkraman tangannya memerah.

Ahh, aku masih ingat betul dahinya yang mengernyit dan matanya yang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku tidak berani melihat ke matanya secara langsung karena aku yakin wajahku sedang memerah, panas. Seperti wanita ya? Hahaha.

Apa yang Sasuke tanyakan agak mengagetkanku. Kenapa aku menghindarinya? Jawabannya mudah, karena aku merasakan hal aneh di dada setiap berdekatan dengannya. Sayangnya jawaban itu menyangkut di leher, dan Sasuke terus memaksaku untuk menjawabnya. Aku menggeleng dan bertanya balik, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi emosian begitu?

Sasuke mencengkeram bahuku dengan kuat. Aku ingat bagaimana ekspresinya sangat terlihat, tidak seperti Sasuke berwajah datar seperti yang kukenal. Dari matanya yang memandangku lekat-lekat, aku menjadi yakin kalau aku sudah membuat satu kesalahan besar dalam hidupku.

Sasuke merasa kesepian, sendiri. Sama seperti diriku di masa lalu. Prediksiku tak dapat dielakkan lagi saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

Aku sempat diam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Akhirnya aku memberinya sebuah anggukan kecil dan meminta maaf padanya. Aku memberitahunya alasan yang membuatku menghindarinya. Walaupun malu, aku senang bisa melihatnya tertawa kecil karena mendengar alasanku.

Pada akhirnya, kami pun saling melingkarkan jari kelingking, saling bertukar janji untuk tidak menghindari satu sama lain.

* * *

_Aku mencarimu  
Aku tidak mau membayangkan tidak dapat bertemu dan bicara denganmu  
Walau dunia ini luas, walau aku menutup mata_

_

* * *

  
_

Dobe artinya orang bodoh, dan sebutan itu sangat cocok untuk manusia bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa dia selalu saja bersembunyi jika melihatku? Bukannya aku tidak tahu dan tidak peduli, namun pura-pura tidak tahu. Awalnya aku membiarkannya, tapi lama-kelamaan risih juga melihatnya menghindariku. Bahkan... Rasanya ada yang kurang.

Kebiasaanku bertengkar dengannya menghilang. Dan jika tidak melakukan kebiasaanmu, tentu saja kau akan merasa aneh, kan?

Akhirnya aku tak tahan lagi dengan keadaan begini. Rasanya benar-benar mengganggu, walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa yang bergejolak di dalam hati ini. Aku sadar ini bukan keinginanku untuk menghajar wajah bodohnya seperti saat pertama dia menghindariku. Tapi rasa ini... Berbeda.

Entahlah.

Sampai pada suatu hari aku menemukan diriku menghadangnya di gerbang sekolah saat pulang. Naruto terlihat kebingungan atas tingkahku. Aku menarik lengannya secara paksa, membawanya ke tempat yang agak sepi agar aku bisa bicara dengannya. Taman dekat sekolah adalah tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku waktu itu, jadi segera saja aku membawanya ke sana.

Tidak seratus persen sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain di taman itu. Seolah kehilangan kendali, tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menanyakan kenapa dia menghindariku. Dari wajahnya Naruto terlihat kebingungan atas tingkahku ini. Yah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini. Sayangnya tak ada jawaban dari Naruto walaupun aku terus memaksanya untuk menjawab. Akhirnya aku menyadari apa alasan aku membawanya ke taman dan memaksanya seperti ini.

Aku tak ingin sendirian seperti dulu, saat aku kehilangan keluarga.

Agak lama Naruto diam sebelum memberi anggukan kecil dan permintaan maaf. Dia pun bercerita kenapa dia menghindariku. Ternyata karena 'not-so-accidentally-kiss' yang terjadi di atas atap, dia jadi malu dan menghindariku. Lucu sekali.

Sebelum berpisah, jari kelingking kami pun bertautan, saling mengikat janji.

* * *

_Apa benar hubungan kita sudah ditakdirkan?  
Walaupun kita sudah saling tahu  
Mari sudahi saja permainan bodoh ini_

_

* * *

  
_

Sejak yubikiri yang kami lakukan, kami menjadi lebih akrab. Akrab di sini maksudnya bukan seperti dulu. Tapi yah... Kami tidak sering bertengkar, paling-paling hanya bertukar sapa, mengobrol biasa, berdiskusi saat ada tugas kelompok, dan lain-lain. Kalu menghina sih, tetap. Aku tetap memanggilnya Teme dan dia tetap memanggilku Dobe. Jadi semacam panggilan khusus saja.

...Oh, aku ingat aku pernah menyelamatkannya dari serbuan para fansnya pada hari ulang tahunnya! Seharusnya aku membawa kamera waktu itu. Jarang-jarang kan, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai berkeringat dingin tanda ketakutan hanya karena serbuan para wanita? Aku mentertawakannya habis-habisan, dan dia hanya melirikku tajam penuh amarah. Sungguh tidak terlupakan!

Oh, pernah juga Sasuke bercerita tentang keluarganya. Setahuku Sasuke itu tidak pernah mengangkat topik soal keluarga saat bicara pada orang lain.

Namun dibalik wajah tenang dan datar itu, siapa yang tahu kalau dia menyimpan memori kelam dan menyakitkan? Aku jadi ingat saat kakek Jiraiya pernah bercerita padaku soal pembantaian besar-besaran keluarga Uchiha, dan Sasuke satu-satunya yang selamat. Oh, jangan lupakan juga Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke, yang merupakan pelaku dari pembantaian itu. Untungnya sekarang dia sudah tertangkap. Sayangnya kakek Jiraiya menceritakan hal ini saat aku masih kecil, jadi aku tidak terlalu menggubrisnya. Ternyata...

Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat mengetahui kakakmu sendiri membunuh keluargamu tanpa ada sisa.

Mengerikan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sudah cukup.

Setelah beberapa lama, sebagian teman-temanku mulai sadar dan keheranan. Kenapa bisa dua orang yang biasanya bertengkar tiap hari sampai harus berulang kali masuk UKS dan mendapat hukuman dari kepala sekolah menjadi akrab dan baikan seperti ini? Aku hanya tertawa mendengar komentar mereka.

Aku memang menganggap perkataaan orang-orang itu dengan tidak serius. Namun karena pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa berbohong, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri tentang perasaan yang terus tumbuh di hati ini.

Tapi apa peduliku? Memangnya ada tanaman tumbuh di hati?

Itu sih yang aku pikirkan saat itu.

Penah aku memergoki Sasuke sedang melihat ke arahku saat jam pelajaran kosong. Dia memang sedang memendam kepalanya di dalam buku yang dibacanya, namun aku yakin matanya tidak seratus persen tertuju pada buku. Aku lihat kok, soalnya matanya bertemu pandang denganku dan dia langsung memalingkan wajah.

Aneh.

* * *

_Aku tidak butuh perhatianmu karena aku buruk dalam berkata-kata  
Datanglah padaku  
Kita menghirup udara yang sama_

_

* * *

  
_

Yubikiri. Janji seumur hidup.

Seperti anak kecil saja, saling berjanji akan menjaga satu sama lain, tidak akan membiarkan temannya terjebak dalam lubang hitam bertuliskan 'sendirian'. Tapi aku mengenal Naruto. Dia itu tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya. Sekali dia memanggilku teme, maka akan selamanya namaku akan berubah menjadi Teme dihadapannya.

Berlebihan.

Tapi setelah tukar janji itu, rasanya aku jadi tenang. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus melonjak gembira atau menangis terharu karena Naruto menjadi sahabatku, jadi aku hanya bisa diam dan memberikannya senyum walaupun kecil.

Hari demi hari kami lewati dengan tidak ada pertengkaran, tak ada baku hantam seperti biasanya. Tapi kalau adu opini sih sering, apalagi saling mengejek. Setiap aku memanggilnya dobe, pasti akan dibalas dengan teriakan 'Teme!!' dari mulut bebalnya. Menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak saat hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Memang sih, Naruto berhasil menyelamatkanku dari serbuan wanita yang ingin memberikan kado untukku. Namun ujung-ujungnya dia mentertawakanku habis-habisan. Wanita memang gila, itulah kata-kata yang merasuk dalam otakku. Wanita membuatku sampai ketakutan begini dan itu sukses membuat si pirang ini tertawa sampai guling-guling.

Aku juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan menceritakan tentang keluargaku pada pirang bodoh ini.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau ternyata sifatnya itu merupakan pelampiasan atas sakit hati yang dirasakannya sejak kecil? Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Naruto hanya tinggal sendirian di apartemen. Kakeknya masih mengunjunginya walaupun hanya beberapa minggu sekali.

Sakit hati...?

Ya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Naruto masih berumur tiga tahun. Seharusnya yang menjadi pelindungnya sekarang adalah bibinya, namun bibinya itu malah membawa lari semua uang warisan ayahnya dan menghilang entah kemana. Selain itu juga tatapan orang yang mengasihaninya terlalu berlebihan membuatnya marah. Naruto selalu berkata kalau dia kuat, bisa bertahan hidup walaupun sendiri. Walaupun banyak orang yang bersimpati, tak ada yang benar-benar menolongnya. Bahkan waktu sekolah pun dia dijauhi karena tidak punya orang tua, dianggap anak yang tidak berbudi karena tak ada orang tua yang mengarahkan.

Tidak hanya Naruto yang merasakannya, rasa simpati yang berlebihan juga membuatku muak.

Yah, aku tidak suka urusan pribadiku dicampurtangani orang yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan masalahku. Sayangnya semua sekarang merasa keheranan karena aku dan Dobe tidak pernah bertengkar seperti biasanya. Sebagian ada yang bersyukur, sebagian lagi ada yang kecewa. Jika ada yang bertanya, aku pun hanya memberikan dengusan dan pergi.

Mau dekat atau jauh dengan seseorang, itu urusanku.

Namun karena ego yang tinggi itulah, aku terjerumus dalam dunia yang sama sekali aku belum mengerti. Sebuah rasa yang--katanya para wanita--indah, namun juga menyakitkan di sisi lain. Sebuah rasa yang dapat menghilangkan logika dan rasionalitas diri. Hingga sekarang pun aku belum bisa mendeskripsikan rasa itu dengan baik.

Suka? ...Aku menyukainya saat dia melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, karena aku bisa mengejeknya habis-habisan.

Sayang? ...Aku memang menganggapnya spesial karena dia orang pertama yang menganggapku sama seperti orang pada umumnya.

Cinta? ...Aku belum mau menikah.

Entahlah. Yang pasti aku bisa jadi pusing sendiri karena memikirkan hal itu. Parahnya, aku membiarkan rasa itu terpendam di hati selama tiga bulan. Bahkan tanpa kusadari mataku selalu tertuju pada wajah cerianya itu.

Bodohnya, aku ketahuan.

Benar-benar sial.

* * *

_Mudah untuk merusak apa yang ada  
Sulit untuk memperbaiki yang telah rusak  
Kita mulai dari awal, membuat sesuatu yang baru_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke membawaku lagi ke taman itu. Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap kami ingin bicara suatu hal yang sedikit pribadi, kami selalu datang ke tempat ini. Tentang sekolah, kerjaan, teman, keluarga, atau apapun itu. Namun aku tidak tahu dia ingin bicara tentang apa lagi. Wajahnya yang datar membuatku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke menyuruhku duduk di salah satu bangku. Dia tidak ikut duduk, namun hanya berdiri di depanku dan melipat tangan di dada. Sasuke hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya. Biasanya dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan berbicara macam-macam --dengan singkat dan padat, tentu saja. Parahnya lagi setelah kutunggu beberapa saat dia tak kunjung bicara. Aku orang tak sabaran, jadi Sasuke segera kusuruh untuk mengatakan untuk apa dia membawaku kemari.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil menatapku tajam. Asal tahu saja, aku paling tidak suka dilihat dengan tatapan begitu olehnya karena membuatku merinding. Rasanya aku seperti akan dimakan olehnya. Aku pun menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan segera bicara.

Uchiha itu tetap diam.

Karena tak ada reaksi dan Teme tak kunjung bicara, aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Masih ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan waktu itu. Tapi Sasuke menghalangiku dengan mencengkeram lenganku dengan kuat. Aku berusaha memberontak sambil menghardiknya, sayangnya genggaman tangannya semakin kuat dan aku tak bisa melepasnya.

Aku pun pasrah dan membiarkan Sasuke berbuat semaunya. Dia sama sekali belum melepas lenganku. Dan akhirnya tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengatakannya.

Dua kata. _Suki desu._

Awalnya aku bingung. Bayangkan, Uchiha yang hebat dan terkenal sebagai pangeran beku itu menyukai seseorang?? Saking tak percayanya, jantungku langsung berdebar-debar sambil berusaha membuatnya mengatakannya sekali lagi.

Ternyata telingaku tidak salah dengar. Dia benar-benar mengatakan kata 'suki', dan itu ditujukan untukku, bersama dengan wajah minim ekspresi miliknya,

Aku tak tahu harus kaget, marah, menangis, malu, jijik, atau pingsan di tempat setelah dia mengatakan kata itu padaku. Sempat aku terdiam dan bergeming, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa.

Apa yang kusebut 'tumbuhan' di hati ini sepertinya mulai bergerak dan tumbuh lebih pesat. Dan...

Yah...

Ugh, bisakah aku berhenti sampai di sini saja? Wajahku terasa panas kalau menceritakan bagian itu... Lengkapnya tanya Teme saja.

* * *

_Hentikan permainan ini  
Aku tak butuh simpati berlebih  
Tetapkan hati  
Tetapkan pikiran  
Terimalah aku apa adanya_

_

* * *

  
_

Akhirnya aku membawanya ke taman itu lagi. Aku sendiri juga bimbang, apakah aku akan benar-benar mengatakannya padanya? Apa aku yakin jika aku mengatakannya maka Naruto tidak akan menjauh dariku? Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya sampai aku mencobanya.

Naruto sudah kubawa ke taman dan kusuruh duduk. Tapi aku masih bingung, apa yang harus kukatakan agar tidak menyinggung perasaannya? Aku tahu aku harus bertindak cepat karena Naruto bukan tipe orang penyabar yang mau menunggui seseorang hanya untuk mengatakan satu kalimat yang amat pendek. Parahnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya! Apakah aku harus berlutut, mencium tangannya, lalu memberi bunga mawar sebagai tanda cinta?? Oh, betapa otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus waktu itu.

Aku yakin Naruto pasti sebal menunggu karena dia langsung beranjak pergi sambil menggerutu kesal. Reflekku lebih cepat daripada yang kubayangkan. Tahu-tahu aku sudah mencengkeram lengannya dengan kuat dan menghalanginya untuk pergi. Aku tak peduli dia marah dan memberontak. Aku hanya ingin pikiran dan hatiku lega dengan mengatakannya, itu saja!

Sesuai kata pepatah, berniat itu lebih mudah daripada melaksanakan.

Aku menunggu sampai Naruto benar-benar tenang dan pasrah. Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam aku langsung melontarkan semua yang mengganggu pikiranku selama berbulan-bulan.

Cukup dengan dua kata. _Suki desu._

Dari wajahnya aku tahu Naruto pasti kaget. Tentu saja mengagetkan karena tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan 'suki' pada seseorang, baik wanita maupun pria. Ini adalah kali pertama dan hal langka sampai-sampai Naruto menyuruhku untuk mengulangi perkataanku. Agar lebih mantap, aku ulangi perkataanku sekaligus untuk siapa aku mengatakan itu.

Aku yakin Dobe tidak mau cerita bagaimana dia menjawab pernyataanku, karena saat-saat itu jika diingat-ingat sangatlah memalukan... Dan juga mengesankan.

Wajah Naruto merona merah dan jadi salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menanggapi pernyataanku. Mulutnya membuka lalu menutup, seperti ikan mas. Matanya terbelalak, memandangku tak percaya.

Aku memang tidak butuh jawaban, tapi karena Naruto terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu aku diam saja. Aku malah ingin tertawa melihat dia yang salah tingkah begitu. Lucu sekali sampai gemas rasanya.

Aku benar-benar penasaran... Sekaligus takut. Apa yang akan Naruto katakan padaku? Apakah dia marah? Takut? Jijik? Ataukah malah menerimaku?

Ternyata dugaan terakhir menjadi fakta. Naruto membalas perasaanku.

Naruto memang tidak bisa langsung menuju inti pembicaraan, tapi dari perkataannya aku tahu dia merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku. Sesuatu seperti 'tumbuhan' yang tumbuh dan hidup di dalam hati, sekarang makin besar dan berbunga dengan indahnya. Sampai sekarang pun aku yakin 'tumbuhan' itu tidak gugur dan layu, namun semakin besar dan besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan aku bersyukur 'tumbuhan' itu sekarang sudah berumur dua tahun lebih.

Itulah kami. Aku menyukai Naruto. Aku menyayanginya. Bahkan aku mencintainya. Semoga saja kami benar-benar bisa menjadi sesuatu yang utuh dan satu.

Perjanjian kami akan kami jaga. Selamanya.

* * *

_Jika kau mengerti  
Datanglah, hilangkan rasa sakit ini  
Dunia tak selebar daun kelor, sayang  
Aku ada di sini  
Menanti janjimu padaku_

_

* * *

  
_

**--OWARI--**

Pada ngerti nggak maksud ceritanya? Jadi ini thu semacam Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di ruangan terpisah dan bercerita kepada kita semua para reader tentang masa lalu mereka, cerita bagaimana mereka bisa jadian...

Saya ngerasa ni fic alurnya mirip sinetron alay, huhuhuhu... Maaf kalau ada typo atau kalimat tidak nyambung, saya kalau ngetik nggak kira-kira sih. Belum lagi monitor komputer sya yang berubah warna jadi biru, bikin sakit mata. D8

...Dan nggak, saya nggak minat bikin sequel maupun prequel.

Reviewnya bang, jeung... *ngemis*


End file.
